The objective of this project is to determine whether or not a "health care contract" established between the attending physician and the patient can improve the treatment compliance and outcome as far as hypertension is concerned. Such a written contract, developed by a third-party health educator, pays attention to the individual patient's entire health needs as defined by an initial, complete medical work-up; and it includes acceptable, clearly defined responsibilities for both the patient and the doctor.